metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tretij Rebenok
Integrate into Psycho Mantis-article ? Should this article be integrated into Psycho Mantis's article ?. The "Man on Fire"-article was also integrated into Volgin's. Nuhr (talk) 10:56, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :I'd say not yet. We still lack enough evidence to prove 100% that they're the one and the same. I would suggest if anyone can hack into the game's source code and rip Tretij's character model to pieces to see if Kojima left us some sort of clue. RinneSharingan (talk) 06:26, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::The likelihood that it's Psycho Mantis is near 100%. In the soundtrack, the title of the music that features him is literally listed as "Angering Mantis" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6lJYm5moMU ) not to mention when Kojima was advertising the Play Arts Kai figure of the character, he specifically called him "Man-chan". The honorific "chan" is often used towards someone small or cute, and since it's his younger version, he most likely meant it as "Mantis-chan". DementedP (talk) 08:46, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :: I think not, because Mantis was born in Russia/USSR, while Third Child was born in Czech Republic, as been said in cassette tapes from one of missions. 13:22, September 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Tapes for Tretij reveal that he had his powers manifest the same time Boss woke up, resulting in the jet he was being transported on to crash. They also reveal that his ego is suppressed in order to parisitize someone who exerts enough negative emotions, allowing them to use him as a conduit for his powers. Unless a retcon occured, there is no way for Psycho Mantis and Tretij Rebenok to be the same person. 23:32, September 15, 2015 (UTC) If I could add my two cents, it still seems quite possible. When you think about it, this whole game is one giant retcon, not to mention the biggest bait and switch since Sons of Liberty. But that's unrelated. The point is, it's possible that they took some additional liberties in modfiying Mantis' story - especially since he obviously becomes close to Eli. 01:44, September 16, 2015 (UTC) when the official soundtrack has a track literally called "Angering Mantis" that plays during a scene where our character in question gets mad, it's pretty damn obvious it's him. what is there to argue? and not to mention, he's like BFFs with Eli. I really don't see how anyone could possibly think it's not him.--Dirtbag[[User talk:Dirtbag Daryl| Daryl]] 03:42, September 16, 2015 (UTC) If this is Mantis. The character is basically nearly entirely retconned. Powers are massively different. The kid has virtually no ego or personality outside of being puppeted. His powers manifested for the first time different and in an entirely different way. He was born a different year and in a different location. I could accept that maybe this kid was made -from- Mantis in some way, or is related to him somehow. But for him to -be- mantis specifically requires some heavy retconning. Probably -the- most thorough retconning in the series for any one character. I think the main problem with the Third Boy not ''being Mantis would be that the story essentially brings up a hundred new questions. Where did he go? Why did a near-doppleganger adult ally with Liquid in the future? How did Liquid and him split? Did they split at all? To be honest, I'd prefer the enormous retcon to the latter. 14:48, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :Here's my thoughts: As far as I'm aware Mantis's birthplace was never given as Russia in the games, just that he was of Russian nationality, and his year of birth was never defined (1966-1974 is quite a big gap). He could have obtained Russian citizenship after MGSV, when Mantis went to work for the KGB, pre-1991. He could equally have developed his ego and personality afterwards. As for powers, the pyrokinesis is probably related to the Man on Fire, rather than being inherent, and his psychokinesis upgrade is just a symptom of "prequelitis": moving little statues and books about, a la MGS1, simply isn't that impressive at this late a stage in the series. :However, it's possible I may have missed something, with the game not having been out that long, so if there's anything that can prove the above incorrect, feel free to let me know. --Bluerock (talk) 15:01, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Not sure if that was ever brought up here, but the straitjacket worn by Third Child happens to have 'Leningrad University of Parapsychology' (Russian: Ленинградский университет парапсихологии) written on it. 00:50, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Merger question I'm a little curious over merging this with Psycho Mantis. Is it ever officially confirmed that Tretij ''is Mantis? Smijes08 (talk) 01:28, October 2, 2015 (UTC) It's never officially confirmed but it's so obvious they are the same person. Same appearance, same nationality, same powers, befriends Liquid, their ages match up, and his theme is "Angering Mantis". I know this is Metal Gear and all but come on. Fireworks888 (talk) 16:34, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that's a good point, and well made. Smijes08 (talk) 01:47, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Hold on, help me out here: "it's so obvious" is apparently proof of identity? Kojima makes it obvious, but it's never confirmed at any point. For all we know, this could just be Mantis' mentor. I really don't feel comfortable about merging the pages like that until I see concrete evidence it's true, otherwise this is just fanon.-- 15:44, October 9, 2015 (UTC)